1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device configured to be used as a light source of a lighting device and/or an electronic device such as a backlight for displays, portable devices, and so on, in particular, to a light-emitting device including through-holes and to be mounted on a board of a lighting device and/or an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light-emitting device including a substrate having a rectangular shape as viewed in a top plan, and an electronic element disposed on a central portion of an upper surface of the substrate is known (for example, see JPH10-135492). The electronic element is directly mounted on one of a pair of upper electrodes of the substrate and connected to the other of the pair of upper electrodes the substrate by a wire for electrical connection. Through-holes each in a shape that is a semicircle as viewed in a top plan view are provided in two opposite sides (right and left sides) of the substrate.
In the light-emitting device, two dry films are disposed on the upper surface of the substrate along the two opposite sides to cover the through-holes from above to prevent a light-transmitting resin that is to be provided on the upper surface of the substrate from entering the through-holes. Each of the two dry films has a rectangular shape and the same length as a length of each of opposite sides of the substrate. The light-transmitting resin is disposed on the upper surface of the substrate and upper surfaces of the two dry films provided on the upper surface of the substrate to seal the electronic element.
However, in the conventional light-emitting device, because the electronic element, the through-holes each in a shape of a semicircle, the dry films each in a shape of the rectangular with the same length as the length of each of the opposite sides of the substrate and covering the through-holes from above, the substrate tends to be larger to secure a space for a capillary to perform wire bonding(s) at position(s) between the dry films and the light-emitting element during a process manufacturing a light-emitting device.
This is contrary to a demand of miniaturization of a light-emitting device in a market.